


Till the Break of Day

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has grown used to nights alone while Harry is away. That doesn't make them any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Break of Day

Severus rolls over in bed and pulls the blankets closer around him. It is spring, but a chill has settled over Gloucestershire in the past few days. It had taken Severus a while to notice the change of the weather; he has grown exponentially colder with each day Harry is away.

Once upon a time, Severus far preferred the night. It was quiet, peaceful, free from the demands of the day. Now, while it is still quiet, it is also cold, and Severus finds himself yearning from the distraction that daylight brings. Once the sun breaks and Severus can go about his normal daily routine, he can forget that Harry is miles away, hunting down one of the most deranged killers currently plaguing the Wizarding world, far beyond the reach of Severus’ protective wand.

At least, more than he can when he is alone in this absurdly oversized bed Harry insisted they buy themselves as a wedding present.

 _”It’s important,”_ Harry had whispered. _”It’s just for us. It won’t seem so big with all the things we can get up to in it."_

It feels very large now.

Severus isn’t prone to sentimentality. Even a decade with Harry as his lover hasn’t changed that. But he is only a man, and a husband. How can he not ache at not knowing when he’ll see his lover again? Is he not allowed to feel bitter that this common murderer is not content with only poisoning victims, and also has to force Severus to spend his anniversary night alone due to his fruitless, juvenile quest to evade capture?

He knows Harry will track down the killer. Harry has the highest capture rate of all the Aurors. He’s more than proven himself to be something more than just the Chosen One. 

But selfishly, Severus wants Harry to find the bastard now, so Severus wouldn’t have to spend one more night alone, praying for daybreak.

Severus feels a cold breeze against his legs. Startled, he grips his wand underneath his pillow and prepares to face his intruder.

“Shh,” Harry whispers, pressing a finger to his lips. “It’s only me.”

 _Only Harry._ “What are you doing here?” Severus asks, pushing himself up. “Is the mission over?”

“No,” Harry says, regret and frustration tainting his voice. “But we think we’ve traced him to Minsk. Hopefully not much longer.”

“Then how are you here?” Severus reaches up and presses trembling hands to each of Harry’s cheeks. “You _are_ here, yes?” This would not be the first time Severus has dreamed of Harry visiting him in the night.

“Yes, I am,” Harry says, taking one of Severus’ hands and pressing it to his lips. “But only till dawn. I need to return to my post at daybreak.” 

“How?” Severus’ hand moves to Harry’s hair, which is as messy and soft to the touch as ever. 

“Ron took a double for me. I promised him I’d do the same for him one day if he needed it.”

“Did you go off on your own to come back here? With that killer knowing you’re after him?” The initial thrill of seeing Harry in his bed diminishes somewhat as Severus’ fear takes over full-force. “You needn’t have come here. I know you’re safe.”

“I know that you can tell I’m safe,” Harry says, and fingers Severus’ wedding band, the one that burns when Harry’s life is in danger. “But I did need to come here. I needed to see you.”

“Why?” Severus asks. “Seeing me isn’t worth you putting your life in jeopardy.”

“You’re my husband,” Harry says firmly. “And I promised you we would always be together on our anniversary. I’m not about to break that vow because of some egomaniac on a killing spree.”

Severus closes his eyes. “I’ve had about enough of egomaniacs being on your tail.”

Harry snorts. “No kidding.” He straddles Severus’ waist and leans down, his breath tickling Severus’ face. “I’d much rather have _you_ on my tail.”

“Your innuendo is appalling, Potter,” Severus says, and pulls Harry down for a kiss. 

With the first brush of Harry’s lips Severus remembers why memories are entirely inadequate. There is nothing in the world like kissing Harry, and even the tiny breaks they take for air are too much for Severus. After so long apart, he is desperate to feel Harry in every way, and he is afraid that if they stop touching for even a second, he’ll find this is all a dream, yet another cruel trick of the night. 

But no. He can feel Harry’s lips, his chest, his hard cock pressing against Severus’ stomach. Severus had thought he’d committed every part of Harry to memory, but now it is clear he had completely failed in that task.

“I’m amazed you managed to strip off so quickly without my noticing,” Severus murmurs against Harry’s neck. “Or do Aurors walk around in the nude these days?”

“I can be _very_ stealthy,” Harry says, leaving a trail of kisses down Severus’ chest. He pauses when he reaches Severus’ pubic hair. “And I didn’t want to waste any time.” With a smile that always twists Severus’ gut, he licks his cock from root to tip.

“Harry,” Severus whispers, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

Harry looks up, his eyes bright. “Yes?” he asks, still slowly working Severus’ prick with his hands. “You want something?”

“I want you,” Severus says, and Harry’s tongue darts about the head of his cock. “Oh, fuck! Always.”

Severus’ heart pounds at his admission. When Harry’s home, he tries not to reveal how much he hates the time he spends alone. Severus is a grown man, one who was certainly accustomed to solitude before Harry entered his life, and he can certainly handle time alone. The last thing he wants is for Harry to be distracted by some misguided sense of guilt. 

But Harry’s hand only snakes upward and reaches for Severus’. He squeezes it firmly, and doesn’t take it away as he returns his attention to sucking Severus’ cock.

It’s been so long since Severus has felt this pleasure that he grows afraid that he’ll find it over far too soon. Reluctantly, he pulls Harry up. “I want to fuck you,” he says. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Harry says, and moves to his knees, presenting his arse to Severus. “I’ve missed this.”

“As have I,” Severus says, and reaches for the phial of lubricant they keep in the bedside table. He spills some of it on his fingers and spreads Harry’s cheeks. “You’ve no idea how many nights I’ve dreamed of this.”

“Me too,” Harry says, pushing back on Severus’ fingers. “It’s why Ron agreed so quickly to help. Said I… ah, Severus! Said I needed to get it out of my system.”

“First, you will kindly never mention Ronald Weasley in this bed again,” Severus says, scissoring his fingers. “And secondly, I fear you will _never_ get it entirely out of your system. Not with all I have planned for you.”

“No,” Harry agrees. “I don’t think I will.”

It is not long before Severus is lining his cock up with Harry’s entrance and pushing home. The exquisite heat is nearly too much, and he needs to close his eyes to prevent himself from immediately climaxing. 

“Yes, Severus,” Harry moans, frantically stroking his cock. “More.”

Severus complies, driving harder into Harry. He is addicted to the way Harry writhes beneath him, moving his hips to meet Severus’ thrusts. Harry is the most responsive lover Severus has ever had. Severus had expected the passion between them to eventually flicker and die, but the fire between them had only grown stronger with each year they spent together. 

“Severus,” Harry gasps. “Need to touch you.”

Severus wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him up, his thrusts growing longer and deeper as they move to a kneeling position. Harry turns his head to the side and Severus captures his mouth in a fierce kiss. Severus reaches for Harry’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

They move together, warm skin against warm, sweaty skin, their breath coming in sharp gasps. Severus is unable to hold back his moans as his thrusts grow faster and less rhythmic. Without warning, Harry shouts Severus’ name as his release spills over Severus’ fingers. Lost, Severus drives in one final time before climaxing. Utterly spent, when Harry leans back, Severus does not brace him, and they fall back down to the bed.

“Brilliant,” Harry whispers, turning to face Severus. He brushes a long strand of hair away from his face. “Absolutely perfect.”

Severus kisses Harry’s scar. “Yes,” he agrees.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave,” Harry says softly, entwining his fingers with Severus’. “That’s the only thing that almost stopped me from coming. I knew it would be that much harder to say goodbye again.”

“Indeed,” Severus says. “Was it worth the risk?”

“Definitely,” Harry says. He pauses. “I get so damn tired of it, Severus. I’m nearly forty and I’m still running around all the time. I want to be home with you.”

Severus holds his breath.

“I could quit,” Harry says. He sounds nervous, which is ridiculous. What reason does he have to be nervous around the man who had his cock in his arse not five minutes before? “Do you want me to?”

“I would never ask you to do that,” Severus says, looking down at where their hands are joined. Harry’s wedding band glimmers in the moonlight. 

“But do you _want_ me to?” Harry asks. 

Severus freezes. He’s never lied to Harry, at least not since the first time they kissed all those years ago. He’s of no mind to start now, particularly not over something so important. But he remembers how much he resented his former masters for making all of the decisions that shaped his life. He would never want to inflict that loss of freedom of Harry, nor would he want to face the inevitable resentment that would come his way if he tries.

“Severus?” Harry asks again softly. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Severus confesses, and closes his eyes.

He hears a heavy sigh. “Thank Merlin.”

Cautiously, he opens his eyes. “Pardon?”

“I was afraid you liked my being away. I know how you always liked your solitude.”

“You’re my husband,” Severus says, pulling Harry closer to him. “I like having you with me, you mad twit.”

Harry smiles. “You try traipsing through the woods hunting for a deranged murderer. You’d go a little mad, too.”

“You know,” Severus says, feeling lighter than he has in ages, “I do think it is time you retire. All your adventures are beginning to sound alike. You’re apt to grow bored, and that tends to get you in rather dangerous situations.”

“That’s true,” Harry says, burrowing his head in the nook of Severus’ shoulder. “Blast, what time is it?”

Severus glances over at the clock on the bedside table. “Half past three.”

“Damn,” Harry mutters. “I only have two hours.”

Severus frowns. In the heat of the moment, and basking in the warmth of the knowledge that Harry would soon leave the field, he’d nearly forgotten that their time together tonight is limited. Cold tendrils of dread snake through his body. “You should sleep,” he says, trying not to allow his disappointment show in his voice. 

“I should,” Harry agrees, but he reaches for Severus’ prick. “But I believe this is more important.”

“If you get yourself killed because you fall asleep while marching through the woods and get eaten by a bear…”

“Shush,” Harry laughs. “Do you mind? Do you have any early day tomorrow?”

Severus shakes his head; his life has formed into days with Harry and days without. And a happy consequence of extending the day with Harry into the wee hours of the morning means the day without is that much shorter. Severus will never pass that up. 

“Good,” Harry says, and kisses him.

Severus wraps his arms around him, as though if he holds him close enough the sun will decide to take pity on them and leave them be for another day. 

“Soon,” Harry promises, “soon we won’t have to dread the sun. Days, nights… it’ll make no difference. I’ll be here. It’ll be a new day for us. We’ll finally _be_ together. Physically together. Always.”

Severus kisses the top of Harry’s head. _Soon,_ he repeats to himself, and surrenders himself to the warmth that is Harry Potter.


End file.
